Commonly, hats are placed on a table, counter top, or floor thereby subjecting the hats to possible damage. The hats can be crushed, spilt on or otherwise defiled. Hats placed out in the open increases the clutter and messiness of a household, establishment, or office. Prior hat holding devices have been used to support hats. These devices use rings connected to a hanger for accommodating a hat. The prior hat holders do not provide support to the interior of the hat whereby the crown of the hat may be damaged.